


False Accusations

by greeneyedmonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Steve, Bottom Tony, Did I mention this is porn, Don't read this for that, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, My tags are all over the place, PWP, Shameless Smut, Steve is on the lam, The Author Actually Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Romans, The hardest thing I've ever written, Unsafe Sex, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedmonster/pseuds/greeneyedmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to escape false accusations made by fellow Senators, Stephen  runs, literally, into Consul Antonius Stark.</p><p>Rather than landing in the dungeons, he finds himself in bed with the devastatingly charming man, and in no hurry to leave any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. I don't know where this came from, but here you go.  
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine  
> Comments and kudos are forever loved :)

"Oh- oh  _fuck!_ " His back arches upwards from the bed, the sharp cry of pleasure escaping his lips without permission.

Tony chuckles from above, lowering his dark haired head to nibble on Steve's ear and close his teeth over the lobe to tug gently. He gasps, embarrassed but too high strung to do more than clutch at Tony's sides.

" _Language,_ Steve," the man purrs, his voice low and sultry, his tone stroking invisible fingers up Steve's spine.

He shudders.

* * *

Twelve Hours Earlier:

Steve's an innocent man, but his word isn't enough against ten of his fellow Senators, all with enough forged evidence to guarantee Steve's death. He doesn't know what exactly he did to anger such a large number of them- only because he's been the one to, on many occasions, lead the opposing opinion, so a definite instance is difficult to pinpoint.

What he does know is that getting out of the city -and the entire Empire- is prudent, should he wish to continue living, hence his increased pace throughout the streets, making apologies for collisions but never stopping. He turns his head once, just for a cautious glance behind, and then he's crashing into someone with enough momentum to bring them both to the ground.

 "I am so sorry, I should have watched where I was going, I apologize-" Steve stutters, reaching out to assist the finely clothed man, whose face raises from where it previously inclined towards the street. Immediately, Steve feels his breath catch in his throat for two reasons: one, he is undoubtedly attractive, with large umber eyes glittering with life and intellect, and two, this is Consul Antonius Stark. 

So much for his escape plan.

"The fault is mine as much as it is yours," Antonius replies smoothly, words rolling like fresh water over polished stone. "You are Stephanus of the Senate, are you not? Yes, I remember you."

Steve swallows thickly, giving him a slow nod in reply. Antonius doesn't seem surprised, or at least, not at the affirmation; he is regarding Steve himself with a blatant degree of interest he hasn't ever thought he would warrant. 

"That is what I expected. Here, come with me." He tugs Steve along, seeming to disregard the dirt staining his expensive dress; Antonius rolls his eyes when he sees Steve merely watching him. "I have ten more like it. Now are you going to hurry up or do you want me to call the attention of the vigiles?"

Grimacing at the mention of the police force, he shakes his head, closing the distance to stand at Antonius' side.

"Great. My carriage isn't too far from here."

The man walks on at a fairly brisk pace, one that Steve can easily match, unlike the days when he was the size of a thirteen year old boy at the age of eighteen. His growth spurt came much later than it had for everyone else, but it gave him a body vastly different from the one before, and for that he'd been grateful. He still is.

"-and I have been overseeing the plumbing myself, because it requires maintenance as well as rebuilding. It would be a horrible week should any of them clog." Antonius doesn't seem bothered by Steve's lack of reply, though perhaps that is because during the course of his thoughts and Antonius' likely informative chatting, they have arrived at the carriage.

Antonius gestures for him to enter first, so he does, stepping up into the fairly spacious, as well as furnished, space. "Do you like it?" Antonius inquires, taking the seat across from Steve; the way he reclines there is reminiscent of the cats Steve would see in the gardens of the wealthy, basking in the sunlight.

He jolts back at the jerk of the wagon once it begins to move.

"Why am I here?" It's the prevailing question on Steve's mind, and the most important.

Antonius hums, one hand waved briefly through the air. "Oh, simply for the pleasure of your company." At Steve's incredulous expression, he rolls his eyes. "I am aware you are an innocent man. Your fellow senators have been stirring issues since the beginning of their year. Fortunately for you, I have been collecting evidence on their supposedly secret interactions."

"So...you ran into me on purpose?"

"I believe it was you who ran into me, Stephen," Antonius replies with a handsome grin, one that ignites a spark in Steve's belly. "But yes, I knew where you were going. Ridiculous plan, by the way. What were you hoping to do? Not many would want a former Roman citizen."

Steve can feel the heat rise in his cheeks, and he shrugs, shoulders stiff. "I usually put more planning into what I do."

"You're a Senator. It is what you do, though I believe this time you merely wanted to make a quick exit. Thankfully you do not have to."

"Then where are we going? You have not asked me for my location."

"Oh, did I not mention that? Silly me. We're going to my villa." There are two things that Steve notices immediately: one being the sudden informality of his words and two being the fact he's going to a villa. A villa owned by a Consul, who was wealthy beforehand.

"Stephanus? Are you okay? You're looking pale."

"I'm fine," he answers, his voice a tad faint as a result of his runaway imagination.

The villa is going to be-

* * *

 Unbelievable. The country home is breathtaking, and Steve is able only to stare, his jaw loosened. He can see the amused expression on Antonius' face but he cannot bring himself to care, not when he is presented with such an artful building of graceful arches and the majestic pillars that overlook incredibly well maintained land. There is no doubt in his mind that this took great care to construct.

"I'm assuming you enjoy the view. Can't say mine isn't that bad either." For a moment, Steve isn't sure what Antonius is referring to, but the realization smacks him in the head when he turns to see the bearded man smirking in his direction.

"Oh. Thanks?" He's blushing again, damn his too fair skin, and Antonius laughs, a sound that is rich and full and far too distracting.

"You are precious." Before Steve can respond, Antonius is already exiting the carriage, so he hurries to follow. "Would you like a tour? Of course you would. Come on." 

Steve is having trouble adjusting to the fact that he's safe, let alone accepting that Consul Antonius Stark, famed for his flirtatious nature and innovations, is now introducing him to his house.

Life truly is strange, isn't it? There are bad things, yes, but the good things are the most bewildering. 

"I can hear you thinking, Stephen. Relax, this is only a tour." Except his statement seems like an exaggerated truth when he places his hand on Steve's forearm, a warm pressure that leaves him tingling.

"Right." Antonius raises an eyebrow at his skeptical tone, to which Steve replies with an embarrassed smile; it's enough to get him to move on.

"Here is the courtyard. I recently finished installing the pool and the statues." The pool is truly a trio of circular indentations, one large and the others smaller than the last. Surrounding them are several trees, kept further away to likely prevent the water being filled with them, and small bushes arranged neatly with flowers to compliment them.

"It's very beautiful," Steve murmured, and his reverence must capture Antonius' attention because he can feel eyes on his back.

"It is, isn't it?" The feeling still does not subside until a few moments later. "I designed it myself."

After that, Antonius- "Please, no, call me Tony, most everyone does" - shows him the various rooms filling the building, including a small library, and Tony mentions having a larger workshop on the other side. He takes him to the main living space, which has fashionably styled floors and many luxurious items; there is barely any space left from all that he owns.

And then...

"This is my bedroom." With a barely disguised leer, Tony reveals the large expanse, and the first thing his eyes land on is the bed. Its sheets appear to be silk, a commodity that is found in their markets at a mind-boggling price. The colors are an unusual red and gold, but they manage to blend quite well, especially with the dark wood hues of the furniture. The tiling of the floor is wood as well, and an intricately patterned rug adorns the area at the foot of the bed.

"It's quite elegant, and your colors- I love how they capture the light, and you set your window perfectly, so there's just enough of sun that comes. I'd really love to draw this. If you don't mind."

"Drawing takes time." Steve's brow furrows; what does he mean by that? "Time that we-" and oh, is Tony closer now? "could spend enjoying ourselves in another manner." Is it just him, or are Tony's eyes darkening? The man licks his lips, and Steve is helpless to watch the flash of pink run over his mouth. "Not that you can't draw it, just that you can do it later."

Steve swallows, taking a step back, and Tony advances; they continue the step forward, step back until Steve hits the wall, and Tony crowds him, hands stroking up Steve's arms, brief touches that have him yearning for more. Tony leans in, brushing his lips up Steve's jaw and to his ear, where he whispers, low and seductive, "Tell me you want this."

Heart hammering away at his ribcage, he manages a faint, "I- I want this." It seems to be all Tony was waiting for, because in a flash there is a mouth pressed against his, noses bumping for a cursory second before Tony tilts his head, and  _oh,_ he hasn't been kissed like this, not with the intimate exchange of breath and a light-headedness stemming from more than a lack of oxygen, and his hands go to Tony's hips, clinging to him for safety amid this storm-

He inhales, gasping when Tony breaks the contact, and he can see the rapid rise and fall of the other man's chest, similar to his own. " _Steve."_ He has little time to register what Tony has called him before they're kissing again, this time a set of teeth nipping at his lip, tugging and pulling, and then there's a tongue in his mouth. He jerks, startled, but he's a quick study and is soon sliding his own along Tony's, hips jerking involuntarily when Tony presses the heel of his hand against Steve's groin.

"Mmm, you're so hard for me Steve," Tony growls after separating their lips for the second time, and then he's latching onto Steve's neck to suck at his pulse. Steve's knees weaken, trying to buckle beneath the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh," Steve whispers when Tony's suddenly dropping down, his face level with Steve's pelvis, and his hips thrust again, much to Tony's apparent amusement.

"Easy there," the man says, shoving at the cloth of Steve's tunic, pushing it up and up, until he can remove the cloth beneath that shields Steve's genitals. Steve's head hits the wall with an audible thump when Tony blows air on his heated flesh, hands clenching in the air until Tony pointedly pulls them towards his hair. "I'm assuming no one has done this for you before. Don't worry, you're going to love it." And Steve wants to say he was never worried, not with him, but there's a wet warmth surrounding his erection, sucking at the tip and eliciting a sharp, quickly cut off moan from the blonde. 

He grasps at the strands of Tony's hair, which seems to please him because he tightens his mouth around Steve's cock, wrenching another gasp from his throat, and he pulls back to lap at the beads of pre-cum already forming, while his fingers -previously gripping Steve's thigh- begin to rub at the rest of his length. He cries out, tightening his hold on Tony's locks and experiencing the temptation to fuck roughly into the hot space of Tony's mouth until he spills, but he can't, not with the way the kneeling man has his arm pressed against his pelvis to prevent him from jerking too far.

When Tony suddenly envelops him to the near hilt, Steve releases a keen, shoving his hips against his hold. Tony backs off to swirl his tongue over his swollen head, teasing at him, and Steve's nerves are blazing, the pleasure building, and he's never done any of this before, it's too much, he can't-

His back surges off the wall, breaking Tony's hold and almost choking him, the waves of ecstasy coalescing until he's shooting down Tony's throat, sparks going off behind his eyelids. He whimpers when Tony swallows and releases his softening cock, watching through blurry vision as the brunette wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then at the tent formed between his legs. Tony is panting, staring up at Steve with something he can't identify, but the lust that has shadowed his brown irises has expanded his pupils to a blown out size.

"Fuck, that was hot, Steve, you're so beautiful," and he doesn't mean to whimper, but he does, and Tony's rising, pulling him in for a heated, sloppy kiss, exchanging the taste of Steve with him, and he's dizzy by the time Tony disconnects, a string of saliva stretched between them.

"On the bed, come on, I needed you in my bed two hours ago," Tony says, ushering Steve to the bed, and then he's shoving the blonde down to crawl over him, rolling his hips against Steve's leg. He's quick to strip their remaining clothes, and Steve's staring up at Tony in awe, his tanned and toned body captivating. His gaze lowers to where Tony is aching, staring at the reddened tip, and curiosity brings him to lightly stroke it. Tony drops his head and groans.

"Don't tease me Steve." Tony straddles his legs, stretching over Steve for the nightstand, where he retrieves a jar of oil. Steve hasn't been with anyone before, but he knows what it's for, and his already hardening cock gives a twitch at the thought. "Yeah, you're going to love this, Steve," the man promises, and it's only now that he realizes his hoarse voice is from having Steve's cock down his throat not four minutes ago. "Mm, I'm going to ride your beautiful dick, Steve, bounce until you scream and then," he dips his head, curling his tongue over his lips and biting at one of Steve's nipples, causing him to gasp loudly,"then I'm going to spread you open and fuck you until you don't know anyone's name but mine."

" _Tony,_ " Steve whines, pawing at the man's back, his shoulders, now fully hard and close to begging for something, anything.

"Shh, Steve, I'll take real good care of you." Tony's coating his fingers in the oil, his legs parting a bit farther over where he's straddling Steve, and he reaches behind with one hand at what must be an awkward angle, if not for the soft groan that works its way out of Tony's mouth. Steve wants to see, wants to watch Tony stretch himself in preparation for his cock, and he wants it, he wants it so badly he can't even think straight.

Tony moans again, now on two fingers, scissoring his digits, and then he jolts, his gasp high pitched. "Are you okay?" Concerned, Steve starts to sit up, but Tony presses him down, shaking his head.

"No, no," he's saying, panting, "that felt good. I'll introduce you to that spot later." Steve swallows, not only at the promise but at the next expression crossing Tony's face, one of enjoyment and clear pleasure. "Oh, I can't wait to get you inside me, can't wait for you to fill me up with your nice thick cock-" and Steve bucks his hips, his hands going to Tony's sides, and he doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

Thankfully, Tony finishes a few minutes of labored breathing, heavy inhalations and gasps, removing his fingers and coating Steve's cock with a stroke that has him groaning deep in his throat. Tony situates himself, positioning the head at his entrance, and all Steve is aware of is a tight, clenching heat that sheathes his cock at a painfully slow pace, until Tony is fully impaled. "Oh, _fuck, Steve,_ you feel so good, ah," the brunette exhales, shifting his place and eliciting a combined moan. 

Steve is overwhelmed by the warmth, by the pressure rippling up the nerves of his skin, and Tony must feel similar, his chest heaving with the effort of filling his lungs. A moment passes, and Tony raises himself a scarce few inches, dropping down again after, which punches a quiet groan from Steve, who's gripping his hips now. Tony repeats the motion, this time harder, until he's at a faster pace, shoving himself down on Steve's sensitive cock repeatedly, the moans that tear from his lips increasing in volume.

Steve holds on tight enough for bruises to form, his jaw dropped and eyes hardly able to remain open, only kept from closing so he can watch the ripples of pleasure roll upon the flushed cheeks of the man above him with every push down. Steve experimentally thrusts upwards on a downwards bounce, brushing Tony's cluster of nerves and receiving a startled shout. After that, any semblance of control present diminishes to a frantic fucking, until it reaches the point where Steve has Tony on his back, legs curled high around Steve's torso while he rapidly shoves into him, jabbing consistently at Tony's spot and reducing him to nothing more than breathy groans and occasional exclamations.

His hands on either side of Tony's face, hips acting as a piston, he chases his orgasm. Their breaths are harsh in the small space between them, disrupted by keens whenever Tony tightens his vice around Steve or when Steve delivers a particularly hard thrust to Tony's prostate.

And he can feel it building again, at the base of his spine, climbing higher and higher as his plunges into Tony's heat grow erratic, and he's spasming now, unleashing a low sigh as his release is met. He barely has to wrap a hand around Tony's dick for him to climax as well, the man's back arching beneath Steve and his lips forming a perfect 'o'.

He's gorgeous.

* * *

Later, when they're both cleaned up at sharing space beneath the covers, a rain check taken on the third round, Steve finally experiences a round of anxiety; it was his first time, what if it wasn't very pleasurable? What if he hurt Tony? Did Tony-

"Steve, you're thinking too loud," Tony mumbles from where he's tucked up along Steve's back, having insisted on it despite being smaller. "It was great. Promise. I'd tell you it was horrible if that was the truth."

Minutes later, when Steve's nearly asleep, body relaxed and satiated, there's a gentle press of lips against his neck, too intimate for two practical strangers.

He still likes it.

* * *

 Steve doesn't know what time it is when he wakes, only that it had once been high sun and it is now dark. Of course, it's difficult to concentrate with a bulge pressed against his lower back and hot breath tickling his skin. "Tony."

"I'm awake," he hears, just as a hand curls over his hip to massage at Steve's once flaccid, now rising cock. "I do believe it's my turn to get inside you." Steve's inhale hitches, and Tony's rolling him onto his back, running his hands up Steve's chest, where he plays with the nipples. He lowers his mouth, laving the pink nub with his tongue. Tony abruptly delivers a rough bite, capturing the sensitive skin and yanking.

"Oh- oh _fuck_!" His back arches upwards from the bed, the sharp cry of pleasure escaping his lips without permission.

Tony chuckles from above, lowering his dark haired head to nibble on Steve's ear and close his teeth over the lobe to tug gently. He gasps, embarrassed but too high strung to do more than clutch at Tony's sides.

"Language, Steve," the man purrs, his voice low and sultry, his tone stroking invisible fingers up Steve's spine.

He shudders.

"You're one to talk," he retorts, but he fails to sound particularly biting, especially when a hushed whine spills from his vocal cords when Tony pets his cock delicately.

"Hm." Tony merely hums, dipping his fingers into the nearby pot and nipping Steve's lower lip. "Roll over." He moves away so Steve can comply, which he does enthusiastically, going to his hands and knees. However, Tony shoves him forward, until he's bracing himself on his forearms instead of his hands. "So beautiful Steve, you have no idea."

 Steve laughs into the pillow, and it dissolves into a sound he hasn't made previously when Tony's slick fingers are rubbing at his hole, sending flares through his nerves. "Oh, yes, Tony please," and he should be embarrassed that he's begging so soon, but he's eager and he can't help it, something Tony undoubtedly senses.

"I'll give you what you want, Steve, just wait a little longer." A kiss is pressed to his shoulder, and there's a force at his entrance, pushing in slightly. It's Tony's fingertip, and slowly, the rest of the digit follows, stopping whenever Steve tightens. "Deep breaths Steve, come on. Yes, just like that." He feels as though he's being worshipped as Tony rains his lips down Steve's back and his finger probes gently.

"Another, I can take it." He receives an answer in the shape of another finger, this one a bit thicker, and at first it burns, but it's a sensation that has Steve pushing his hips back to pull it deeper. "Yes," he hisses, the fingers stretching at his insides, until one of them curls and-" _Ah! Yes!_ Again, please, pl-" Tony obliges, pressing both tips to the bundle, and Steve's shouting, flashes dancing in his vision. 

"The sounds you make," Tony remarks, his voice out of breath, and another finger presses against his hole. It eases inside, causing Steve to groan with frustration as well as pleasure; Tony pats his flanks to soothe him like he would a horse. Steve tries not to think about the fact he's about to be mounted like one, and how he's so painfully hard by now. "Just a bit longer, stay with me Steve."

He doesn't think it took this long before, but maybe it's because he's never done this in the past; if that is the case, it's frustrating, because he does not wish to be treated like a fragile flower. "Hurry up and fuck me, Antonius," Steve rumbles, the jerk of movement revealing Tony is just as fervent to engage in this debauchery.

"I'm on it." There are wet sounds of Tony coating himself, and there's an unbearable pause between then and the blunt, thick flesh pushing past his ring of muscle. He clenches, relaxing after reminding himself doing so will cause it to take longer for Tony to enter him.

It hurts, he isn't stupid enough to believe it wouldn't have, but it's a good kind of pain, one he is quick to grow accustomed to. Tony whispers something, and Steve can't see his face but he wants to, can imagine the wrinkle that would form between his brow to signal concentration.

"Can I move?" He's solid and hot inside Steve, branding him, and Steve is quick to nod.

"Yes. Do it, come on." Tony doesn't require further motivation, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting forward, the strength behind it forcing a yelp from the blonde. "Again." The thick length moves out, shoves back in, and from there he starts a quick, punishing pace, purposely teasing Steve by just barely brushing his prostate.

He slows his thrusts, changing the angle and driving his cock into Steve, hitting his cluster of nerves dead on. Steve squirms, keening, while Tony swears at the sudden tightening around his dick. He goes harder next time, placing more power behind the shove, resulting in Steve moaning loudly, stars lighting his vision.

He has no control over the babble that Tony's following jabs draw out of him. "Oh, oh yeah, there, Tony please, yes, harder I can take it, I can take it just fuck me-" His pleas spur Tony into a flurry of movement, grinding his rigid flesh deeper and deeper, until Steve can practically taste it.  

"Take it Steve, take it like the whore you are-" Steve whimpers at the term, something he would normally see as vulgar but it has him clenching around Tony, nearly delirious from the pleasure. "That's right, you love this, love getting your tight little ass fucked loose." The filth tumbles from Tony's mouth in a deep snarl, mixing with the mantra of 'harder' and 'please yes'.

Eventually neither of them can manage anything other than grunts from Tony and small, gasped 'ah, ah's,' from Steve. All at once it's overwhelming, a white glare filling his eyesight, and he's crying into the pillow wet from sweat and saliva, coming untouched. Tony follows suit shortly after, collapsing on top of Steve with a sigh.

 He flops next to Steve, the withdrawal uncomfortable but only because he's empty without Tony to fill him up.

"Time to get cleaned up." Easier said than done considering Steve is limp, body refusing to move, but they somehow manage it, afterwards stretching out for much needed rest.

 

* * *

"Steve?"

"Yes, Tony?" 

"You're going to be here in the morning, right?"

"Of course, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Hope it wasn't too bad of a read.


End file.
